Multitude
by The-Lost-Wanderer-07
Summary: My own ideas for Danny Phantom stories. Bedtime Stories. Matthew Manson loved bedtime stories.
1. Cross Examine

A/N: Special thanks to **Cordria** for beta-ing this one-shot and for her time and patience. :)

* * *

><p>Cross-Examine<p>

* * *

><p>A meaty fist slammed into the table. "Tell me where he is dammit!" the man roared. The man got closer to the pretty girl, his face hovering by hers. "It'll help the organization if we caught Danny Phantom. He's a menace to society."<p>

"That menace saved Amity more times than you dimwits have," the girl countered.

"You'll being doing a _great _thing by helping the _Guys in White_."

The girl didn't even budge. Instead she crossed her arms, whipped her head to the left, and humphed.

"Playing the silent treatment, aye Manson?" the agent drawled.

The other man dawdled from the far corner of the white room, and then looked down at his papers. "You're lying, Miss Manson, we know you're an _associate_ of his." Holding up a well-documented photograph of Danny Phantom with a yellow-orange envelope behind it. The man in the white suit slid the envelope across the interrogation table to the girl.

"Associate of his? Are you kidding me with this?" she growled, throwing her arms in the air. "I know of Danny Phantom, but I'm no 'associate of his'. Sam clenched her teeth, while re-crossing her arms.

"Go ahead. Look at them." The man smirked, gesturing to the envelope with his head.

A small, slender hand delved into the envelope and felt the pointy corners poking her fingers. What she pulled out wasn't what she expected. On the table lay more than a few dozen photographs that weren't of Danny Phantom or any ghosts that he fought to protect the town.

Oh no. The pictures were of her, all fourty-three of them.

The agent with the broad smirk continued, "Looks like you got some explaining to do Miss Manson."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I would think that the GWI (Guys In White) for those of you who don't know would have plenty of pictures of Sam, considering how she's always helping Danny out. I'll make this short since I get pretty wordy. I <em>know<em> how popular "one-shots" and "drabbles" have become so I don't know how many people are willingly to look at his one. Criticism and reviews are most appreciated since I'm strongly for improving my writing skills.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Vocalize

**Vocalize**

* * *

><p>'I love you. I <em>love <em>you. _I love you.'_

Those were the thoughts that kept plaguing the ghost-hybrid's mind. Never mind that Danny wasn't even thinking about that important calculus test on Monday.

He was listening to her and groaning when she mention studying for that math test in Calculus.

'_Ugh_'.

He'd groan again if he could get that mirthful laughter out of her. It was music to his hears. Everything little sound that came out of her mouth became a soundtrack in Danny's mind. And he enjoyed every minute of it. The good and the bad.

If there was one thing that Danny was fully understanding was that his feelings for his girlfriend were so much deeper than just heartfelt friendship with underlinings of chemistry. These feelings were producing that bubbly feeling in his chest. It felt like he had an expanding balloon inside his chest. Hearing her laughter just fueled that ever expanding balloon.

And it was all _thanks _to her. Even now, being with her at the park laying on a shared blanket and having lunch. He had a lot to thank her for and _be _thankful for.

So when he turned over, his stomach pressed to the blanket, and his chin propped onto his palms while starring at Sam rummaging through her tattered picnic basket.

"I love you," he said with ease.

Danny would admit that his knees were shaking, and the pressure in his chest, most likely that stupid balloon thing-y in his chest expanding at uttering those three words. The only thing he could feel was his heart beating against his breastbone.

It's when he saw her mouth open ajar and her eyes widened that knock Danny off his feet, figuratively speaking. Maybe she didn't 'feel' the same way. And darn it, he felt the air rushing out of his rapidly deflating lungs. Danny didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't like it.

Until... He saw Sam's face adjusting from being mildly shocked to a more relaxed one. He didn't even notice her moving closer or a slender hand slipping into his more larger one. But he did notice the corner of her lips were curling.

Danny Fenton grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Wow, I actually wrote something. Go me! And it's DxS, my favorite spice to a story. I definitely didn't plan on having the way it was written, but Danny wouldn't have it any other way. I am planning on posting another short piece soon, maybe even a series. Who knows? As for reviews go, please, all I ask is for is constructive criticism. A big thanks to Sapphireswimming for her encouraging reviews. Thanks for reading!


	3. Uncle Tucker

**Uncle Tucker**

* * *

><p>Pregnancy was an awkward thing for Tucker Foley. Always was and always had been. It had to do with a long list of...er...many things many things. It involved something he hated and swore he never would re-enter the "H" word ever again. The other thing was, well it made women plain crazy. The techno-geek thanked and send his blessings to some higher power or supernatural plain that for all purposes that he was a male.<p>

Giving birth to a baby isn't something most people understand until it actually happens to them. Then again it's only the females who can actually get pregnant.

Under his breath Tucker murmurs an 'amen'.

It would be a long time before Tucker Foley would settle down and have kids. Being a young adult, he wants to be selfish, wants an adventure, to make mistakes, and most of all to have the time of his life.

Tucker wasn't a person who liked the word "medicine" or "doctor". But there was one word far worse than those words put together and that dreaded word was "hospital". Just saying the three syllable word sent shivers that shock him to his core and rattle the bones in his limbs.

It made it that much harder to really concentrate on his hatred of the building when being in a hospital of all places starring through a thick layer of glass. He swore to his best friends that he never step into another hospital after breaking his leg his freshmen year in high school. Thanks to Danny's ghost powers and Spectra's ghost bugs sending more than a half of their school to that creepy haunted hospital on the hill of Amity.

Tucker took a shaky deep breath, then felt it tremble out. He broke that promise. And for what? Not only for two people, but now for three. One of them being Sam Manson was past out in her room tired and exhausted. The other not even barely a few feet away from him.

The young black man leaned his body against the railing. He knew that this other person wouldn't hear or see him but he was still going to do it. Right in front of him was a pale infant in a onesie wrapped in a cocoon of blue blankets.

Tucker bent his fingers tapping against his palm in a wave like gesture, saying a voice he hardly didn't use often.

"Hi baby! I'm your uncle Tucker."


	4. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

* * *

><p>Matthew Manson loved bedtime stories.<p>

Ever since Matthew was a little boy, he couldn't wait until the streets cleared and the sky darkened to dark hues of indigo. Those were his favorite moments because it meant bedtime. Of the children his age, he was the odd one. When children didn't want to go to sleep, Matthew did. But before he ventured off to sleep he had to hear one of his mom's stories. They were so captivating and alluring. She painted pictures in his mind and lured him to sleep with dreams and fantasies alike.

He laughed at stories like the time his grandma would try to get his mom to wear a frilly pink and yellow dress. Sometimes he gasped in sheer horror, as he listen keenly as she was possessed and controlled to take over Amity Park and eventually the world as marionette in second command to an overgrown weed. The stories he loved best were the ones were his mom was the sidekick to the superhero Danny Phantom! No matter how grim the situations were for the super-ghost-hero, he always managed to pull through and save the town. And those were the stories he liked best.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Does it still count as a drabble if it's more than a hundred words?


End file.
